The present invention relates to lifting magnets and more particularly to a lifting magnet adapted for lifting layers from stacked pipe.
In general, lifting magnets provide an advantageous method of moving structural steel articles since the danger and expenditure of time associated with manually rigging chains or slings is avoided. For lifting steel pipe, various lifting magnet constructions have been devised which provide inclined pole pieces which engage the pipe parallel to its axis. Such constructions, however, typically limit the lifting of pipes to one piece at a time. In the loading and unloading of railroad cars, trucks, etc. filled with layered pipe, however, there is a considerable advantage obtainable if an entire layer of pipe can be picked up at one time.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a lifting magnet for layered pipe and more particularly to such a construction which will lift an entire layer of pipe at a time. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.